Snapping Turtles
by nooooooooooo
Summary: Eclare, fluffy one-shot; Clare's dad has a new lakefront summer house and invites the couple over. But the water has an unfriendly guest that Eli doesn't seem to like very much.


**A/N: I went to this campsite for the day with my family and I was inspired to write this :D There was a snapping turtle in the lake when we were swimming and it freaked us out, and then my dad and his friends started teling stories -.- BUT ANYWAY. Enjoy :3**

"Clare, this is...amazing," Eli looked at his girlfriends' father's new backyard in awe. He had moved out of Clare's house and found a new house on the lakefront, full with a beautiful view and a direct path their own private dock. His sister's family all lived in the area, so they were able to get him a great deal on the place. Mr. Edwards had told Clare and Eli that he would be up in this house all summer, and they were welcome anytime to just stop by or take a swim in the lake. The door was always open.

Clare nodded in agreement. "I used to come up here every summer to visit my Aunt Sophia," Clare smiled, remembering. Memories clouded her mind and her heart ached, wishing those times back. Trying to clear her head, she grabbed Eli's hand, pulling him towards to lake water. "C'mon, let's go swimming."

Eli smirked in approval, kicking off his shoes and peeling off his shirt. Clare pulled off her tank-top to reveal a purple bikini top, but she kept on her swimming shorts.

Together they walked towards the end of the dock, which indicated that the lake was now 10 feet deep. Perfect.

"I wonder if the water's cold," Clare thought out loud.

"There's only one way to find out!" El took off running and did a cannon ball into the water, splashing Clare during the process. She wiped the water from her face, squealing. After a few seconds Eli's head popped up from the water and he swam back.

"That wasn't cool, Eli," Clare scolded, but the smile on her face gave it away. Eli rested his arms on the dock, supporting himself, while the other half of his body was still submerged in the water. He flipped his hair back to reveal his green eyes, which were sparkling with mischief. "Eli, you might want to keep moving," Clare warned. "The snapping turtle might thing you're food."

"..Snapping turtle?" Clare swore she heard his voice crack.

"Oh yeah, there are a ton of them here," Clare mused, taking her time to look around in the water. "My cousin was actually swimming in this lake and one came by and snapped off three of her toes; poor Calissa walks with a limp now," she shook her head sadly.

In an instant, Eli had pulled himself up and was trying to distance himself from the edges of the dock.

Clare laughed, "Eli Goldsworthy, are you scared of a turtle?"

"Turtle? No. Snapping turtle? Oh yeah," He clarified.

"You shouldn't be," Clare laughed.

"Why not?"

"Because," Clare shrugged, a sly smile on her lips. "My cousin Calissa doesn't walk with a limp...And she was never snapped by a snapping turtle..." Clare was using a teasing tone and her blue eyes were sparkling. Eli quickly planned his revenge. Wrapping his arm around Clare's waist, he pulled her into the water with him.

Both teenagers swam to the top, gasping for air. They looked at each other and laughed before closing the distance between them. They smiled into the kiss; their soft lips were slightly salty from the lake water. They pulled apart awkwardly when they heard Clare's father come up.

"Just letting you know that lunch will be ready in a few," He eyed them warily, knowing very well what they were up to. He turned around on his heel. Before he left, he called over his shoulder, "Watch out for the snapping turtles!"

"Ha ha, very funny, Mr. Edwards," Eli called after him.

"I'm not joking, ask Clare what happened to her cousin!" He heard Randall answer, and Eli looked at Clare with wide eyes. He took off swimming towards the dock again.

Clare started following him, laughing. It was going to be an interesting summer.

**A/N: Personally, I think this was terrible, and I didn't want to upload it, but I needed a way to show this to Michelle. Hope you liked :D**


End file.
